In many communications system, e.g. radio frequency (RF) communications systems, it is desirable for a signal receiver to scale, or apply a gain to, an incoming signal for further processing or subsequent retransmission of the signal. Because an amplitude of an incoming signal may vary, it is also desirable to implement circuits that apply a selectively adjustable gain to an input signal. Such circuits may be referred to as gain control amplifiers. Gain adjustment may cause undesirable limitations on signal bandwidth, specifically at high frequencies.